


i wanna sex you up

by orphan_account



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 69, Eating out, F/F, NSFW, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, headcanons, not like dinner date u know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a bunch of headcanons on tessamine smut from my tumblr





	i wanna sex you up

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first smut i've written i hope it doesn't disappoint

  * ok so tessamine are like the complete opposite of what you’d think they are
  * like tessa is a definite secret top and jessamine is a bottom
  * bc tessa LOVES to see jessamine a disheveled mess beneath her, her head thrown back in pleasure and hickies littering her neck
  * and jessamine loves being fucked sm and coming until she can barely keep her eyes open, completely sated.
  * on the flip side, jessamine also has a slight exhibitionist side. so that means a few institute dinners where she very discreetly slips her hand under tessa’s dress and tessa clenches her cutlery until her knuckles turn white, and her face flushes bright red and she has to bite her lip in order to not let out moans. jessie always finds the  _perfect_  spot with her slim fingers on tessa’s clit that has her rocking in her seat and then clenching her shaking thighs when she’s pushed over the edge.
  * tessa obviously excuses herself as fast as possible and grabs jessie’s hand and goes to the bathroom, slams her against the door and eats her out, jessamine standing up. she grabs jessamine’s leg and swings it onto her back so that she doesn’t fall down when tessa’s done with her. jessamine just catches a glimpse of tessa’s sly smirk before disappearing underneath her petticoats and  _oh_  she can feel tessa kissing up her thighs, then jessie can feel her breath on her pussy and then she’s licking a long strip up her cunt and jessamine’s head  _thunks_  against the bathroom door.
  * tessa loves edging her, loves hearing the breathy sighs and groans from her gf, loves hearing “t-tessa  _please_ ,  _ahh_ right there right there _right there_ i’m going to—”. she makes it a competition with herself how many times she can make jessie come in under an hour. the record is 5, with jessamine’s eyes shut and her legs shaking, barely coherent.
  * jessamine loves to have tessa sitting on her face, her nose against tess’s clit and her tounge up inside her, and seeing tessa lose control, gripping the headboard and moving backwards and forwards until she comes and blinding pleasure washes over her, heat spreading across her body and ruts against jessie’s face, desperate for friction during the afterwaves.
  * and then sometimes they both orgasm at once, laying on their sides and each other’s faces in each other’s pussy. their legs wrapped around each other, as close as you could possibly get, it’s amazingly hot when they can both feel each other getting closer to the edge while they’re close as well. when jessie comes first she moans against tessa’s cunt and that’s what does it for tessa, gasping as she she falls apart.
  * then tessa clips her nails short and works her fingers inside jessie, until she’s groaning and begging for more: “ _christ tessa_ please, one more —ngh ah,  _ah_   _yes_.” the slick heat of her walls against tessa’s fingers makes her so  _wet_  and aroused it’s unbelievable. she reaches that spot inside jessamine and she freezes and barely moves until the waves crash over her and she slumps onto the pillow, chest heaving.
  * they also love foreplay a whole lot. jessamine likes to slowly strip off her stockings, then shuck her dress off, leaving her petticoats and then her bodice, which she slowly undoes expertly and it falls off, and her breasts are in the open and tessa’s mouth is literally almost watering when she strips her underwear off
  *  jessie also loves riding her gf’s thigh, and tessa adores watching her pleasure herself off of her, slowly grinding down and feeling the wetness on her leg, watching jessie’s hips twitch in aftershocks and kissing them.



**bonus:**  occasionally they forget to put a silencing rune on the door and everyone in the institute except for henry look up at the exact time jessamine lets out a long fucked out moan, sigh and continue with their activities while charlotte brings in the earplugs

  

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at my [tumblr](http://catarinalosss.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/panlilychen) and please leave comments and kudos!!!


End file.
